


Short-Storys-Reihe: SB173 -Aven-

by sheep2success



Category: Star Trek
Genre: F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 12:13:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2387885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheep2success/pseuds/sheep2success
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SOOOO ein reines Aven Chapter!</p><p>Viel Spaß :D<br/>Null gebetat! XD</p><p>XXXX<br/>Wir stellen das RPG on, auf welchem die Charas basieren!<br/>RPG zum Lesen gibts hier: http://archiveofourown.org/works/2795510/chapters/6274811</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Aven sitzt auf einer Bank in einem langen Flur.

 

Hohe Säulen sind links und rechts neben ihm.

Das Licht, welches durch die weiten Fenster fällt, brach sich mehrmals in jeder Säule.

In dieser Eingangshalle waren eindeutig die besten Materialen verbaut worden.

 

„Symbionten-Kommission“ prangerte in übergroßen Buchstaben über der Tür.

 

Die Schritte der anwesenden Leute hallen zwischen den großen Säulen wider.

 

Er, als Bajoraner, fühlt sich hier auf Trill sehr fehl am Platz.

 

Aber genau hier, soll er seinen neuen Captain treffen.

 

>>Ennari Odeel…<<, wiederholt Aven den Namen seiner neuen Vorgesetzten in Gedanken.

 

„Ach nein…jetzt ist sie ja…Ennari Ree...“

 

>>Da soll mal einer durchblicken…<<

 

Das er neu zugeteilt wurde kam für ihn überraschend. Allerdings war ihm klar, das nach dem Krieg einige Positionen nicht besetzt waren auf anderen Schiffen.

 

Egal, wie sehr er sich gesträubt hat, er musste diese Position jetzt antreten.

 

>>Weg vom Alpha Quadranten…weg von Bajor…weg von allem was mir nur ansatzweise gefiel…<<

Aven hatte am selben Tag, als er die Nachricht von seiner Versetzung von der U.S.S Sullivan auf die U.S.S Verelan erhielt, einen erneuten Versetzungsantrag gestellt.

 

Er verschränkt die Arme und rutscht auf der kalten Bank etwas tiefer.

 

Eine Gruppe Trill, die ihn passiert, schaut ihn fragend an.

 

„Pah.“

 

Aven starrt als Antwort stur geradeaus.

 

>>Ich werd nicht mal als Pilot eingesetzt!<<

 

Ihn nervt die ganze Situation und er fragte die Propheten mehr als einmal, womit er das verdient hatte.

 

>>Ich habe nicht den Krieg überlebt, um noch weiter von meiner Heimat entfernt zu sein. Die lassen mich hier warten, auf einem fremden Planten, mit einem halben Schiff…Unfassbar…<<

 

Genervt blickt er aus dem Fenster. Die Sonne war fast ganz herum gewandert.

>>Ich warte hier schon Stunden!<<

 

Weitere Schritte erklingen neben ihm, der Hall wird lauter und die Schritte kommen näher.

 

Er dreht sich träge zur Quelle des Geräusches um.

 

„Lieutenant Aven Cashard nehme ich an.“

 

Ein großgewachsener Andorianer stand vor ihm.

>>Aber, wo sind seine Fühler? Die haben doch normalerweise Fühler!<<

  
Der Bajoraner mustert den anderen aufmerksam und prüft die Rangabzeichen.

 

„Ja, Commander“, sagt Aven leicht irritiert.

 

„Ausgezeichnet. Vielen Dank fürs Warten. Würden Sie mich begleiten? Wir holen jetzt unseren Captain ab.“

 

Aven hebt die Hand.

 

„Kleinen Moment, dann sind sie…?“

 

„Wie unhöflich. Tut mir Leid, das ich mich nicht vorgestellt habe. Mein Name ist Kitan. Ich bin erster Offizier auf der U.S.S Verelan.“

 

„Ah“, sagt Aven, springt sofort auf und nimmt Haltung an.

 

„Schon in Ordnung Lieutenant, wir sollten jetzt gehen.“

 

Die beiden laufen den langen Gang herunter.

Aven hat Probleme mit dem Andorianer Schritt zu halten, seine Beine fühlen sich auf einmal ganz wackelig an.

 

>>Es geht los, neue Crew, neues Glück…oder eben nicht…<<

 

Beide biegen in einen der vielen Abzweigungen, welche von der Haupthalle aus abgehen.

 

>>Ob der sich nicht verläuft?<<, fragt sich Aven und mustert Kitan skeptisch von der Seite.

>>Irgendwie ist der etwas unheimlich…<<

 

Nach einer weiteren Abbiegung haben sie wieder Teppich unter ihren Füßen, es waren auch keine übergroßen Säulen mehr an den Seiten und die Decke über ihren Köpfen hatte eine normale Höhe erreicht.

 

„Hier ist es“, meint der erste Offizier.

 

In einem Gang mit mehren Zimmern nebeneinander kommen sie zum Stehen.

 

Kitan schaut Aven begeistert an und dieser weiß nicht, wie er sich verhalten soll.

 

Einen kurzen Moment warten die beiden, dann geht die Tür auf.

 

„Ennari?“, fragt der Andorianer und tritt in das Zimmer.

 

Eine junge Frau, mit Schulter langen, roten Haaren lächelte Kitan über beide Ohren an.

 

„Wie geht es dir?“

 

„Gut.“

Sie wirft die Arme um ihren Freund.

 

>>Was…Ist das denn jetzt? Ich dachte, er ist ihr erster Offizier oder…?<<

 

Aven steht immer noch vor der Tür und betrachtet verwundert die Situation.

So einen innigen Umgang war er zwischen Captain und Crew nicht gewöhnt.

>>War das überhaupt der Captain? Aber klar, er hat sie Ennari genannt!<<

 

„Ah“, sagt Kitan schnell, „schau mal wer auch da ist. Unser neuer Offizier für Taktik und Sicherheit.“

 

Er deutet zur Tür.

Aven schaut schnell nach links und nach rechts, als würde ein Suchscheinwerfer auf ihn gerichtet werden.

 

„Aven Cashard, oder?“, fragt die Frau und läuft auf ihn zu.

 

Der Bajoraner hat einen kurzen Moment das Gefühl, er müsse ausweichen. Mit großen Augen schaut er auf die hübsche Frau vor ihm, welche seine Hand nimmt.

 

„Wir sind sehr kollegial im Umgang miteinander, also, nenn mich bitte Ennari, Aven.“

 

Sie strahlt ihn an, ihr Haar schimmert, ihre grünen Augen funkeln, sie ist wunderschön und alles was Aven in diesem Moment denken kann ist:  
 _> >Bitte, lass sie nicht mein Captain sein!<<_

 

Diesen Gedanken interpretierte er eine ganze Zeit deutlich anders als er dies später tut.

 

Als er nach diesem Treffen das erste mal alleine in seinem Quartier ist, tobt er los.

 

„Was für ein Umgang mit der Crew! Können die überhaupt Befehle befolgen oder bitten die sich nur?“

  
Es nervte ihn jetzt schon an Board zu sein! Die Crew nervte ihn und diese Frau nervte ihn!

 

>>Nie im Leben kann ich das akzeptieren. Was ist das für ein Captain?<<

 

Schon am ersten Abend stellte er einen weiteren Antrag auf Versetzung.


	2. Chapter2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Der arme Aven ;D  
> P.S ich mag es wenn Männer einen hochkriegen in Jogginhosen, keine Ahnung warum, stellt euch Aven einfach so vor O.O

„50“, zählt Aven laut und kommt mit seinem Oberkörper wieder hoch.

 

Er hat sich in letzter Zeit immer mehr in sportliche Aktivitäten geflüchtet.

 

Das half ihm sehr gut.

 

Wann immer ihn jemand aus der Crew fragte, ob er was unternehmen wolle, hatte er schon die Ausrede parat.

_„Keine Zeit, habe schon was vor.“_

Und das war nicht gelogen.

 

Zudem reagierte er sich so ab.

 

Keiner seiner Versetzungsanträge wurde derweil genehmigt.

 

_„Rücksprache mit Captain erforderlich“_

Hieß es immer wieder.

 

Aber die nahm er nicht vor.

 

„70“, schnaubte er und drehte sich auf die Seite.

 

Er atmete 10 Sekunden durch, dann wieder Sit-Ups.

 

In der Zeit auf der Verelan hat er deutlich an Muskeln aufgebaut.

Sein Resultat gefiel ihm und er war sich sicher, es würde auch ihr gefallen.

 

„Wenn sie es nur sehen würde“, stöhnte er unter einer weiteren Übung.

 

Die Bitte, dass Ennari nicht sein Captain sein sollte, hat neue Bedeutung bekommen.

 

Sie war herzlich, gütig, clever, hübsch, attraktiv. Er liebte ihr Lachen, ihre Stimme, wie sei seinen Namen sagte.

 

Sie sah fantastisch aus in Freizeitkleidung und noch besser in einem Kleid.

Er liebte es wenn sie ihre Haare offen trug und sie wieder so schön schimmerten.

 

„Ich liebe ihre Brüste, ihren Hintern, einfach alles.“

  
Er lies sich zurück fallen und starrte an die Decke.

 

„Scheiße!“

Sein Arm bedeckte sein Gesicht.

 

Er versucht seine Gefühle für sie so gut es geht zu verdrängen.

Klar kennt er das Protokoll, klar weiß er, dass es nie etwas mit den beiden werden kann.

 

Aber dennoch ist er ein Mann und dennoch wünscht er es sich doch.

Manchmal, wenn er es zulässt, stellt er sich vor wie er sie zum Essen einlädt, wie er Stundenlang mit ihr redet und ihr einfach nur zuschaut.

Wie er Morgens neben ihr aufwacht und auch wie er mit ihr davor die Nacht geschlafen hat.

 

„Das ist eine verdammt harte Prüfung, ihr Propheten“, klagt er in seinen Arm.

 

Schon wieder hat er die Bilder im Kopf wie er mit ihr eng umschlungen auf seinem Bett liegt und über ihre weiche Haut und die Innenseite ihrer Beine streicht, ihre Brüste küsst, ihr durchs Haar fähr.

Wie er in sie eindringt, ihre Wärme seine umschließt und wie er in ihr kommt.

 

„Liegestütze!“, ruft er und dreht sich um.

 

>>Vielleicht sollte ich mal mit jemanden darüber reden…<<

 

Sofort denkt er an Kitan.

Er würde gerne mit ihm sprechen, aber Aven ist sich sicher, Kitan kann es nicht verstehen.

 

Immerhin hat Kitan so eine Zwickmühle nicht.

 

„Seine Beziehung läuft ja perfekt… und 20…Er hat alles, was er will, Geborgenheit, Zuneigung…Sex…“

 

Er lässt sich auf den Bauch fallen und fährt sich erschöpft durch die Haare.

 

Er kriegt die Bilder von Ennari in seinem Bett einfach nicht mehr aus dem Kopf.

 

„Wieso muss sie mir auch so gefallen?“, ruft er und steht auf.

 

Er hält kurz inne und schaut an sich herunter.

 

„Klasse…“

>>Ich geh duschen…<<


End file.
